This invention relates to devices for non-destructive and keyless entry to locked automobiles and, more particularly, to a tool for unlatching the door lock to permit handle opening of the door.
Incidents of inadvertent locking of car doors with the keys still inside and of losing the car keys after locking the doors are common and all too well known. Non-destructive opening of the car door in such cases frequently requires the services of a trained locksmith. The need for gaining access to abandoned or illegally parked cars by police or other authorities is likewise a common occurrence.
Many tools have heretofore been provided for coping with this problem. In general, tools of the type under consideration comprise thin or slender devices designed to pass between the upraised door window and the outer door sill and into the door or cab interior whereupon the locksmith or officer is required to manipulate the tool end until it catches or hooks a desired link or handle in or on the car door. The prior tools ranged from long and thin blades commonly known as "slim jims" to a variety of hooked wires. Instruments of the latter type may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,144,778, 4,608,886, 4,836,061, and 4,882,954. In some cases, implements were designed to function only with a particular make of automobile.
Different car manufacturers employ different locking and latching arrangements and devices. A common and widespread latching device comprises a vertical link terminating in a short post or push button which projects above the inner sill of the door. The latch is actuated by pressing the post to a downward position which engages and prevents operation of the door handle. The reverse motion, or lifting up, of the post unlatches the door handle and frees the same for opening the door. U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,778 cited above sought to operate on the latching post, but that device was relatively complex and difficult to manipulate, including the use of a tether string.
Another latching arrangement comprises horizontal linkage and a horizontally slidable switch on the inside of the door. U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,886 shows a device designed to operate on such horizontal linkage, but that device was also complex and difficult to manipulate.
There thus exists a need for a tool which is capable of operation on the car door latching post or on the horizontally slidable linkage and which is simple to use and effective in operation.